


Resurrection

by Farewell_JoWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Resurrection, Supernatural - Freeform, chestervelle - Freeform, joxdean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farewell_JoWinchester/pseuds/Farewell_JoWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle died too soon, she was too young and Dean wasn't ready to let her go. Her unexpected death never gave him the chance to tell her how he felt about her. <br/>After a month of grieving and too much drinking he realizated he need Jo back. A deal with a demon could bring her back. The only problem was that instead of 10 years he only gets 5. <br/>Dean just wanted Jo back and now that he has her, will he want to give it all up? Will he find a loophole and get out of the deal but still keep Jo alive? Or will she be the one grieving over his grave this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Lousy Soul for One Resurrection

**Chapter 1**

Months passed since Jo died and Dean... well Dean still blamed himself for her death. He quickly drank what was left of the cheap store bought scotch as he sat in the parked impala, in front of him was an empty field, the cold air caused a small faded white cloud when he exhaled through his mouth, Dean finally took a deep breath and exited his precious car. The ground crunched underneath his feet as he walked to the middle of the field. Everything was ready, the devil trap was imprinted in the ground, and he gripped the holy water tighter in his hand. 

"Dean this is getting old." A female voice called out. 

Behind him stood a short woman, her brunette hair was short, barely brushing the top of her shoulder. Her cheekbones sharp and her black eyes stared at him as she crossed her arms and pressed her lips.

"I'd like to make a deal." His voice echoed throughout the empty field.

"Well... you could have just asked." She teased

"Bring her back... bring Jo back." His icy eyes focused on the ground.The night Jo died didn't seem real to him. The memory of that night hurt more and more every time he thought about it and that was the only thing on his mind lately. He remember the oozing blood which coated her body and her dull eyes, her tear stained cheeks. The alcohol took the pain away for a little while but then he woke up with a killer hangover.

Dean thought about this moment for as long as he could remember, selling his soul to get Jo back. He needed Jo back. He missed the way her cheeks blushed when he flirted with her, he missed so much about her. He never got to tell her how he felt.

"Dean, for a girl?" She played with her hair and laughed quietly.

"Are you taking the deal or should I just kill you already." He rose the holy water, a few drops hissed and burned into her silky skin as they landed on her arm.

"Alright.." She hissed in pain. "one resurrection for one lousy soul" she continued.

"5 years Dean. Is it really worth it?" Her head tilted to the side, her pitch black eyes watched as he clenched his jaw

"10 years." He argued pointlessly.

"10 for _people_ Dean. I can lower it to 3 if you'd prefer?"

"5 years is great" he bitched.

"Deal."

She gripped his collard and pulled him in for a kiss.


	2. Jo

**Chapter 2**

The bright light hurt her eyes, she had to blink quickly to adjust to the brightness in the room. Jo laid on a motel bed, the stench of alcohol burned her nostrils. She sat up, kicked hers legs off the bed and planted her feet on the ground. Jo made her way to the small dusty table which was covered in papers, textbooks and empty bottles. The empty scotch and whiskey bottles rattled as she picked up two in one hand and set them on the ground next to the others. 

The door creaked when Dean opened it to enter his motel room, he rubbed his eyes and walked in.

" _Dean_?" Deans head rose up quickly

"Jo...?" His chest felt tight, but his heart raced. He wasnt used to saying her name aloud, it felt weird, good weird. She was here. Alive. 

"Jo." He mirrored her wide smile, and started to walk towards her but she ran into his arms, she wrapped her arms wrapped around his neck, Deans arms hugged her skinny waist tightly and pulled her body closer to his. They stood there, wrapped in each others arms

Tears prickled Deans eyes but he blinked them away. _Dont cry._ He loosened his grip around her waist but didn't let her go as she pulled back and cupped his face into her palms.

"Dean, is this really you?" He exampled her bright face, the light captured the lighter brown of her eyes but castes a small shadow of her long lashes underneath her eyes. The dark circles under her eyes aged her but she still looked beautiful, Jo had always been beautiful. Her soft skin and perfect pink lips gave her a youthful look. 

"Yeah Jo, its really me." He scoffed softly, his smile widened the longer he looked at her. 

His eyes spotted something just below her collarbones. The beginning of three thick scars of when the hellhound attacked. The wide smile that was on his face just a second ago faded slowly, his mind flashed back to that horrible night, Jo covered in her own blood, unable to do anything as the life escaped her eyes- _no_ , he shook his head lightly, he couldn't think about that, Jo was here and they had 5 years together.

" Dean? You okay?"

Deans eyes shot up and met hers. His strong arms pulled her closer to him again and her lips met his. Her hand brushed through his hair as he kissed her harder. He pulled back for air and rested his forehead on hers,

"I love you Jo" he whispered softly.

Jos heart skipped a beat as the words came out of his mouth. Her mouth felt dry and no words came out of her mouth, a smile spread across her face. She kissed him again

_ "I love you Dean Winchester." _

_ She whispered softly _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have been a bit short. The will get longer!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and reviews!


	3. HellHound Nightmares

**Chapter 3**

A year has passed since Jo came back, a year since Dean first told her he loved her. The impala roared as Dean stepped on the gas paddle anxiously, the dark tree shadows zoomed by as the impala sped up. Jos head rested on the cold window, her loose blonde curls covered the side of her face, she mumbled as she slept. Her forehead cringed, and her eyebrows knitted. Her mumbles became louder and she repeated "get off" as she brushed something off her chest. Tears began to slowly climb down her face.

"Jo?" Deans raspy voice cut through the soft music from the radio, his hand reached out to her gently putting it on her shoulder, the back of his hand pressed against her forehead. Hot.

"God Jo, you're burning up." He pushed her shoulder gently, shaking it lightly.

The road ahead was clear, no one on the road but them.

"Jo." Dean called out in a louder whisper, her hand went to brush something off her chest again and he grabbed her hand and squeezes it gently.

"Get off!" She cried out as she violently freed her hand from his grip, her eyes opened widely and she gripped her chest.

"Jo... Jo are you okay? What happened?" Deans head spun from the road to her. He watched as she brought her knees to her chest planting her forehead into them and softly sobbed into her knees. The road was still empty when he pulled over quickly, the tires screeched and left tire marks on the road. He pushed his way out of the car and ran toward the passenger side door. He swung the door opened, Jo held her knees to her chest with her head buried into her knees.

Her soft, mumbled sob continued and Deans arms wrapped around her body, he pulled her out of the impala and carried her to the curb where he sat down and placed her on his legs. Jos arms wrapped around his neck, her stiff body pressed into his and she quietly cried into Deans neck.

The tears left his neck wet but it didn't bother him. The still road cased a shadow of the impala and they looked like one figure in the shadow. They rocked back and forth slightly. She felt safer in his arms, he could protect her... but he can't protect her from her nightmares. She'd been having nightmares every night when she fell asleep.

The hellhound in her dream launched at her, it stood on her chest, its huge paw pressed her shoulder against the rocky ground, a grunt rolled off her tongue. Its hot breath fell against her face, in the dream Jos free hand tried to push off the paw which was crushing her ribs. Her head tipped back as the hellhounds claws slowly pushed into her skin, the sharp pain made her scream and the claws pushed deeper into her flesh. With one quick strike of the hellhounds paw, her skin was torn opened, leaving her blood oozing out and staining what was left of her torn clothes. A hallow scream echoed in the darkness as more claws struck her already numb body. The sound of her flesh ripping numbed her ears and the warm blood poured over her body. The hellhound struck her until her insides were no longer inside. Her body ripped into shreds.

_No_... Dean couldn't help her with her nightmares, he couldn't save her from the hellhound inside her head just waiting until she closed her eyes to rip her flesh all over again.

Deans voice brought her back into reality. In a whisper he sang to her. The soft rocking of his body continued as he pressed his eyes shut and stroked her hair 

' _wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you'_

his soft voice cracked slightly as he tried to remember the next line, a little smile crept on her face, and her wet cheek pressed into his shoulder, her bouncy curls covered half of her face.

' _but I can't help falling in love with you'_

his hand slid down to her cheek which was covered by her hair, his fingers guided the lose curls behind her ear and brushed his lips on her forehead. New tears pierce her eyes, not the tears of the nightmare but Deans soft voice which sang her love songs and cracked slightly as he went too high and the gentle touch of his hand against her cheek as he wipes her tears away.

His voice echoed as he sang louder when he noticed her smile.

_'I can't help falling in love with yoouu'_

"You're okay Jo. I'm right here." 

He kissed her on her forehead again and hugged her tightly, she returned his hug and buried her face into his broad shoulder.

"I love you Dean." she whispered mostly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey baby." Dean whispered through the phone pressed against his ear.

"No, Sam's asleep." His eyes glaced at Sam who was passed out in the seat next to him, Sams head arched back, his mouth hung opened, a small grin crept up on Deans face as he glaced back at the road and stepped on the gas paddle.

"Yeah Jo we're fine, just another witch case, I'll tell you about it in the morning." Sams light snoring caught Deans attention, his grin widened as Sam smacked his lips together and then returned to his snoring with his mouth opened.

"I'll see you soon." Deans fingers pressed the phone shut, his fingers wrapped tightly around it and a wide smile pressed on his face.

The hunting never stopped, Dean couldnt leave Sam on his own. The people who he loved needed him, Sam needed him, well its not like he was going to let Sam go hunt by himself. Thankfully there weren't any huge cases, he couldnt die on Jo, he still had at least 3 in a half years, he wasnt going to die on her, she doesn't deserve that.

"Jo?" Sams scratchy voice startled Dean who was to focused on his own thoughts. He quickly looked at Sam and grinned childishly.

"Yeah."

"Dean..." Sam hushed his voice, he knew he wasn't supposed to ask, Dean would never asnwer.

"How is Jo back?" Deans silly grin faded slowly, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Doesnt matter Sam." Deans answer was always the same, always had a cold, bitter tone.

"Obviously it does Dean, there must be a reason we're hunting witches and ghosts and not somthing big!" Sam leaned forward, his hands gestured as he talked quickly.

"There are other hunters Sam."

"Yeah... right. " Sams voice softened, he leaned back into his seat.

"Jos return wasn't  exactly _natural_." The impalas tires screeched as Dean stepped on the breaks automatically, the car behind them honked loudly as it zoomed by, " _Asshole_ " Dean called out loudly as he exited the car.

"What the hell Dean, do you wanna get us killed!" Sam pushed his way out of the car and made his way to the front where Dean stood leaning against the hood of the impala.

"No one deserves to die like that, _especially_ Jo." He glaced quickly at Sam, who stood motionless next to him.

"Sam... I couldnt let her die. I couldn't let her go, I never even got the damn chance to tell her that. That I loved her." Deans shaky voice rose at the end of his sentence, it sounded so pointless. A small sharp, broken laugh rolled of his tongue,

"So I sold my soul to a lowlife demon to tell Jo that I love her. Before you tell me how crazy and incredibly stupid I am, you need to understand that Jos blood was on my hands, I was responsible for her death, she was too young to die. I took her life and it was my choice to bring her back..." his dull eyes stared at the concert ground

"Sammy I couldn't let her die."

Sam swallowed the lump that formed in is throat while Dean finished talking,

"I dont know what you want me to say Dean." Another car zoomed past them, the headlights flashed quickly. A sharp breath cut through the chill air, Sam clenched his fists for a second.

"We'll just find a loophole, buy you some more years, get you out of the deal." His slightly paniced voice replied quickly.

"Sam, there's no way out of this one." Dean chuckled harshly, he leaned off the hood of the impala and quickly moved to the car door, Sam followed his movement towards the car.

"There's always a way out Dean, we just have to look for one."

They drove in silence, the soft music played while Sam went through his phone, already searching while Dean stared at the road ahead with his jaw clenched.


	5. Okay

"Dean, is this really necessary!" Jo said with a laugh, she guided her fingers along the soft blindfold around her eyes.

Deans hands gripped her arms gently and he guided her forward careful.

"Watch your step." Dean said in a hushed voice as they came to a curb.

"Okay. You ready?"

Jo noded her head slight, a wide smile spread scross her face as the blindfold loosened and Deans big surprise was revealed. Ahead stood a small pale green house, the wide window in front reflected the suns light. In front of the house stood a tall tree that reached up to the roof. A crooked sign which read _S_ _old_  stood in front of the lawn by the cement driveway. Her smiled widened as she examied every detail of the one story house. Jos hands rose up to her face and she cupped her smile with her hands, a quick laugh escaped her mouth and her eyes widened

"Dean! What is this?" Jo said through the hands that coverd her mouth.The smile seemed to be glued to her face, she scanned the house again and again.

"Taking things to the next level, that's it" Deans voice shoke slightly and he cleared his throat.

Jos feet unglued from the direction of the house and she quickly spun around to face Dean. The hands which were cupped around her mouth slowly fell down and pressed to her chest. Her smile slowly widened.

Deans knee dug into the rocky pavement. He watched as her eyes slowly began to water but no tears fell. He held out a small black box which displayed a ring that shined as the sun hit it at the right angles.

He choked down the lump that formed in his throat and returned her genuine smile.

"Marry me?"

"Okay." Jo responded with a light laugh.

Her mind raced as Dean smiled childishly and took the ring out of the small box and places it on her ring finger.

"Okay." His fingers weaved through hers and he pulled her closer to him, his lips pressed to hers.

"Okay." Jo chuckled lightly and threw her arms over his shoulders and kissed him again.


End file.
